


Fake Dating, Tickets, and Mac 'n' Cheese

by TaraTyler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sam has been lying to her mother pretty regularly about having a girlfriend. Alex gets volunteered to play the part by Sam herself.





	1. Chapter 1

~   
Kara, Alex, and Sam were all still at Kara’s loft apartment after a movie right had gone late. Alex and Sam were the only ones still awake as Kara had taken up the full couch, fast asleep. She sighed softly, just loud enough for the other two women to hear every now and again as they talked quietly between themselves. Alex covered her younger sister with one of the many blankets kept on hand. She tucked it in around Kara, kissed her forehead and took a seat beside Sam once more.

“I really wish I had a sister like you growing up… or even just now. The relationship the two of you share is truly beautiful. You are fantastic, blood relatives or not. It’s so special.” Sam said with a heavy sigh. “My mother was as good to me as she knew how to be, but I still have to lie about having a girlfriend to her to keep her off of my back. She’s coming in soon so I have to drag my faux girlfriend out again..”

“Oh, really? Do tell about this fake girlfriend of yours.” Alex raised her eyebrows, clearly suppressing a grin at Sam’s lie. She was rather glad Kara was asleep for this particular conversation.

“Well, she’s about your height, she has your hair color, and she is… well, she’s just like you. I told my mom I was dating you.” Sam said sheepishly. “You were the first person who came to my mind when she asked for a name. She’s coming to town, so… if you could please pretend to be my girlfriend for at least a little bit… that would be lovely. I’ll take you out for a _real_ movie night and my famous mac ‘n’ cheese Ruby says you love so much.”

“You had me at ‘please’, but now that you’ve outlined the perks I am definitely in.” Alex’s grin went wide. “Well, only so long as I get to choose the movie. Knowing you, you would do your best to make me watch a Disney movie. I’m not willing to watch Disney unless Ruby specifically asks me to. For your information, Ruby is not invited out our movie date, Sleeping Beauty will be made available to babysit on that particular night. It’ll be good for her and Ms. Luthor to practice with a kid. I’m the Director of the DEO now, I can make these things happen.” She declared with a determined tone. 

“Well, _Director_ , I should walk you through all of the pre-warnings and apologies that accompany the beast of a woman that is my mom. Lena has probably told you some of it, but I doubt even the best trained and most intelligent of your agents would be able to take her on.” Sam laughed.

“It’s a good thing I am assigning myself to this particular case, then. If anyone will be able to survive fake dating and then actually dating you… it’s me.” Alex chuckled back as she walked Sam to the door. “Thank you for coming over tonight, we love having you.”

“I love being here. Speaking of Ruby, I have to go make sure she didn’t burn down our house. I will text you later so we can develop a cover story or legend or whatever you people in the business call it.” Sam said with a slight smirk on her face before leaning in to kiss Alex’s cheek warmly. “Thank you...again.”

“You are very welcome. Please text me when you get home safely.” Alex waved goodbye as she watched Sam disappear down the hall. When she had gone, Alex quietly jumped up and down with a wide grin across her face. She threw a pillow at her sister to wake her up safely. “You will NEVER be able to guess what just happened.”

“You and Sam finally figured out that you like one another and you’re going to go out.” Kara guessed easily, turning over to bury her face in the pillow and go back to sleep without opening her eyes or waiting for confirmation that she was correct. Alex was suitably impressed but not surprised at her sister’s astute declaration.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not going at all according to Sam’s expectations. For one: this movie was really awful, as evidenced by the other part of her situation. For the other: Alex Danvers had fallen completely asleep with her head nestled into Sam Arias’s shoulder and the rest of her body curled wholly up into her small theater seat. Sam wasn’t about to complain, she was a big proponent of a good cuddle, but this was not how she’d thought the night would go.

The movie was truly bad and Sam was finding it hard to focus on what plotline there was when she was able to feel Alex’s soft breathing against her arm. It was just easier to lose herself in the feeling of Alex’s silky hair against her fingers. Sam sighed and tilted her head down to lean on Alex’s, she took a deep breath. She could definitely fall asleep here as well.

Before they had gone out, Alex had confessed to her that she had been unavoidably kept up by a case the night before. For the millionth time, Supergirl had needed her, and they hadn’t finished the mission until about four in the morning. Everyone knew that if Supergirl needed Alex, Alex would be there. Sam hadn’t asked too many questions, she knew the other woman couldn’t answer them anyway. She didn’t blame Alex. Sam knew that the work Alex did was vital in the defence of National City and often even the world.

Sam really enjoyed spending time with Alex, whether she was awake or asleep. The other girl didn’t ever look this peaceful when she was awake. She liked to see Alex relax. Alex Danvers rarely let whatever hair she hadn’t recently chopped off down. Sam liked to be there when it happened, outside of the private Danvers Sisters couch moments. She would never try to barge into those moments. They were a sacred part of the makeup of the Danvers sisters. 

Sam determined the best course of action was to curl up along with Alex and to ignore the movie. When the film ended, she didn’t mention the damp spot on her shoulder to the elder sibling. Sam was definitely going to tell Lena and Kara about it though, she determined as she woke Alex up and the other woman began to apologize profusely. The gentle smile she offered Alex in return threw the director off a bit, though she appreciated the kindness.

“You probably didn’t eat much last night either, did you?” Sam asked giving Alex a knowing look. “Let’s go get some dinner and then take you home to get a good night of sleep. You need to get some rest.”

“Thanks, Sam. That sounds perfect. I know I haven’t exactly been the best date in the world, tonight. I’ll owe you a makeup date later on when I’m well-rested, fed and alert. I’m sorry about… all of this.” Alex gestured to herself and to her general surroundings.

“No, don’t be. I knew what I was signing up for and the movie really wasn’t any good anyway. I wasn’t kidding about that, plus you’re a very cute sleeper. You latched onto my arm like a koala.” Sam chuckled and put a loose strand of hair back where it belonged. “I will take you up on that second date, though.”


End file.
